The present invention relates generally to the preparation of french fried potatoes, and more particularly to a potato segment and process for preparing frozen french fried potatoes suitable for microwave reheating.
The use of partially fried, frozen potato segments suitable for finish frying into french fried potatoes is steadily increasing since the process is economical and efficient and permits the retailer to market a relatively standard product. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,993 and 3,649,305 disclose processes for preparing frozen potato segments which when finish fried resemble french fried potatoes prepared directly from fresh potatoes.
The widespread use of microwave ovens in homes, restaurants and vending machine facilities has enabled individuals to prepare hot food quickly and easily. However, heretofore potato segments which have been reheated in a microwave oven have been too greasy, soggy, dry or tough, etc. to be palatable. This is due to the difference in cooking action achieved by the use of deep frying or regular oven heating versus microwave oven heating. With the former, the potato segments are subjected to surface heating. With the latter, the potato segments are heated internally and moisture migrates from their interiors to their surfaces. This moisture must dissipate from the surfaces of the potato segments in the proper manner and amount for the resulting french fried potatoes to have a good texture. Good texture is represented by a well-cooked, mealy interior with a crisp, rigid exterior which is not tough or soggy. Neither limp, oil-soaked potato segments nor those showing hard cores are representative of good texture.
Potato segment configurations heretofore known are not suitable for microwave cooking or reheating. They include the standard strip cut, the V-shaped or saw tooth cut, and various cuts having undulating side surfaces. A regular crinkle cut potato segment has undulating side surfaces. The side surfaces of each opposing pair are generally parallel. In its uncooked state, the amplitude of its undulations is approximately one-sixteenth inch. Its cross-section is one-quarter inch square. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,721 discloses another potato segment having undulating side surfaces. In its uncooked state, the amplitude of its undulations equals or exceeds one-eighth inch. The side surfaces of one opposing pair are parallel, while the side surfaces of the other opposing pair are aligned so that the hills on one side surface oppose corresponding hills of the other side surface. In its uncooked state, the distance between opposing hill tops and valley bottoms of the opposing side surfaces of one opposing pair is one-half inch and the distance between opposing hill tops of the opposing side surfaces of the other opposing pair is five-eighths inch.